Everyday Hero
by shyauthor1994
Summary: Ichigo saves Orihime. "How long had Ichigo and Orihime been dancing around each other? Since high school. How could neither of them even made a move after they finished school? They were both idiots. They were adults now, how could they not give into their desires and just be together? Because they were clueless idiots."
1. Chapter 1

**A.N.: Hi everyone this is a oneshot for Ichihime fans. I love this couple and this idea came to mind when I was bored and had writers block. I initially intended for it to be a short oneshot but when I started I couldn't stop. I think it maybe dragged out too long but that's something you guys can be the judge of. Sorry for any spelling or grammatical errors I'm working with a program that doesn't have spell check.**

**Here's the disclaimer: I do nto in any way shape or form own the anime or manga bleach or its characters and settings. This is purely a fanmade story I came up with for a little bit of fun. **

It was lightly raining as Ichigo made his way back from the grocery store with the usual scowl on his face. Yuzu had been cooking dinner for the family when she had suddenly yelled in distress. Thinking the worst he ran as fast as he could into the kitchen but when he had gotten there he realised that the only danger was the missing ingredient for the meal she had been cooking. After stressing that it was very important for the meal Ichigo found himself walking to the store and picking up the food before he knew it. He sighed and hunched his shoulders to keep the rain off as much as possible. He was a sucker when it came to either of his sisters but mostly Yuzu. She was so easily upset so when she got upset everyone tended to do what they could to fix it.

As he continued walking he was pulled from his thoughts by a loud scream. Instantly he froze. He knew that scream anywhere and his heart e when another scream followed the first. Breaking into a run Ichigo prayed that she would be okay until he got there. As he got closer he couldn't feel a hollow and his panic rose. If it wasn't a hollow what in the hell was making Orihime screaming with such fear.

Rounding the corner the sight and sounds that met him had him growling low in his throat. Orihime Inoue was cowering on the ground, covered in bruises. She was surrounded by three high school guys that Ichigo recognised as trouble makers from his middle school days and her clothes were torn in some places leaving her bra in plain view.

Orihime look up at them in fear. "Please let me go." She pleaded.

"Oh we'll let you go sweet heart once we've had our fun. Now be a good girl and don't scream too loud I promise I'll use protection." The tallest of them sneered as he stepped towards her. Orihime's eyes widened dramatically as she shifted back unil she hit the wall.

"No!" She yelled.

"HEY!" Ichigo pulled himself from the shock and charged into the narrow alleyway. "Stay away from her!"

The three guys turned to him. "Ichigo Kurosaki, why would you be interfering with our business."

"Let her go Kenji or I might have to do something that we both know I won't regret but you will when you don't listen. What were you going to do huh? Rape her? Kill her afterwards? I'm not going to let that happen, Orihime come here."

When she stood to go to him the two guys standing on the sides took hold of her arms. Ichigo grit his teeth.

"You're going to regret not listening to me."

Charging forward he punched Kenji hard in the jaw and felt mildly satisfied when he thought he heard it dislocate. Reaching for his shoulders he thrust his knee up into Kenji's stomach and heard a satisfied oof as he winded the leader. Turning in time to catch a punch Ichigo eyed the lanky looking follower that was attached to the fist he held. Without hesitation Ichigo delivered a hard, fast kick to the ribs sending the second man down. He watched as the last boy, a short chubby version of the skinny guy dropped Orihime to the ground and stepped forward. Ichigo supposed he was the lanky guys brother. Chubby ran forward like a bull, nostrils flared. Ichigo stepped to the side at the last second and with his hand on the back of the guys neck he used the momentum to push chubby into the concrete wall of the building, effectively knocking him unconscious. He sprawled on the ground next to his other buddies in very similar shape.

He turned back to Orihime and rushed over to her. Kneeling down he inspected her arms and legs. She was covered in scratches from being pushed to the ground so many times and bruises were already darkening on her upper arms. She seemed to be frozen stiff staring ahead.

"Orihime?" He spoke quietly so as not to frighten her and was rewarded when her gaze flicked to his. "It's okay they won't bother you again. Come on I'm taking you home with me so that my dad can take a look at you."

He gently took her hands but when she attempted to stand she fell to the ground again this time in his embrace. Coming to the conclusion that she simply wouldn't be able to stand let alone walk Ichigo moved his arms so that one was around her back and the other was under her knees. Careful not to jostle her too much he stood and walked out of the alleyway towards home. The bag with the groceries in it on the ground was picked up as he walked along.

When they got back to the Kurosaki household/clinic Ichigo didn't hesitate when he kicked the door open. "DAD!"

Isshin came rushing downstairs at his sons distressed yelling. "What is, Orihime?"

"I found her in an alley surrounded by three guys. She's bruised ad scratched, Dad you have to check her."

Completely calm and professional Isshin nodded his head to the door that lead to the clinic. "Put her in the first treatment room. I'll be right in. Ichigo, you need to wait out here and get some clothes for her to change into. I'll tell Yuzu and Karin she's staying tonight." Ichigo nodded, trying to keep as calm as possible.

When she was on the bed in the room he looked her in the eyes. "Okay, dad's going to come in and check you over but I can't be in here. I'm going to go and get you some clothes to changed into and when you come out we'll set up somewhere for you to sleep tonight."

When Isshin entered the room Ichigo nodded his head and walked out. After filling Yuzu and Karin in on the basics of what happened He searched his closet until he found an old t-shirt that was a little on the small side, some boxers and a pair of track suit pants in case she wanted to wear pants instead of boxers. With the clothes in his hands he walked back downstairs and found Isshin standing there waiting for him.

"That was quick."

"She has no fatal or major injuries. She'll heal up in a few days but she's shaken up. She flinched when I had to ouch her to check her bones. Her clothes are torn to pretty much shreds."

"Dad, they didn't, I mean I go there before they could." Ichigo couldn't finish the sentence, it was just too horrible to say.

"It's okay you got there before they could do it. It's the first thing I asked and she confirmed all they did was get a little violent. You got there in the nick of time son. A couple of minutes later and they would have."

Ichigo released a shaky breath. They hadn't sexually assaulted her. Thank god he had gotten there before they could but she was in shock. He wasn't sure how to deal with her especially if she was going to flinch at any physical contact. What was he supposed to do? He didn't have a chance to ask his dad before the door to the clinic opened and Orihime emerged.

"I'll go and set up a couple of plates for you two and put them aside. Eat when you're hungry. The girls and I will go on up in a minute." Isshin left the teens to work it out.

"I found some old clothes for you to wear. They're mine, I hope that's okay. There's pants in case you don't want to wear the boxers. Uh, you can get changed in the clinic or the bathroom." Slowly Ichigo stepped forward and held the clothes out to her wary of how she might react.

Nodding once she took the clothes and disappeared into the clinic. When she emerged a few minutes later Ichigo noticed she had gone for the boxers instead of the pants and wondered briefly if it was because she was used to having short skirts on or maybe it was a comfort thing. Shaking the thoughts away he focused on the state she seemed to be in.

"Orihime, the twins and I were talking and you can stay in my room tonight. It's close to the bathroom, the twins and my dad if you need anything." He watched as she continued to stare at the ground and he swore a part of his heart shattered. "Please say something, just speak to me so that I know you're going to be okay. I, I'm worried about you Orihime."

What happened next shocked him to the core. Orihime dropped the pants she had been holding and launched herself into him wrapping her arms around his waist where she proceeded to sob and cry. Slowly and a bit unsurely Ichigo placed his arms around the crying girl in front of him. After a couple of minutes he picked her up and walked to the couch so that they weren't blocking the hallway for his family. Sitting down he placed her in his lap and once again wrapped his arms around her awkwardly.

"Thank you." It was so quiet he wasn't sure he heard it. until she spoke again. 'Thank you Ichigo, if you hadn't come along when you did."

"Shh. Don't, it's okay. You don't need to thank me Orihime. Not at all. I'm sorry I didn't get there sooner. Why were you out on that street so late anyway?"

"I, I was going to the, the store to get some things I forgot."

"You shouldn't be out so late on your own. It's dangerous. Next time I want you to call me okay?"

"B-but I."

"No buts Orihime. You were alone tonight and look what happened? I can't protect you if I'm not around. Next time you won't be so lucky." When a few more tears fell from her eyes and another sob racked her body Ichigo swore to himself. "I'm sorry Orihime I didn't mean to-"

"I know, I, I'm sorry I, m-made you worry a-and now you're angry."

"I'm not angry with you. I'm angry with the guys who hurt you and myself for not being there and because I'm not being very tactful right now. Don't apologise. You did nothing wrong okay?"

"Okay." She whispered. Her sobs had subsided and every now and then she hiccupped for the most part she wasn't crying anymore.

"You hungry? Yuzu cooked dinner and dad set some plates aside for us." She shook her head no. "Okay how about we go upstairs and you can get settled in?" this time she nodded. "Want to walk or-" He figured out his answer when she tightened her grip on his shirt and pushed as close as she could into him. "Hold on." He didn't really need to say it but had out of habit. Picking her up again he headed upstairs to his room.

Unbeknownst to him his family were spying from the doorway all with sad looks upon their faces. Faint smiles touched their expressions when they saw how gentle and kind Ichigo was being and when he carried her upstairs they shared a look. He cared for her a lot more than he probably admitted to even himself.

In his room Ichigo placed her down gently and sat beside her. "You should get some rest I'm sure you're exhausted."

"Ichigo? Where are you going to sleep?"

Her question threw him off a moment but he quickly regained his senses and answered her truthfully. "Well I was going to sleep on the couch to be honest."

"No!"

He froze.

"I mean please don't go, I, stay?"

"You want me to stay in here?" She nodded. He sighed. "Okay I'll get a pillow and a blanket and sleep on the floor."

She watched him disappear into the hallway in search of bedding. Though she wished he hadn't. She didn't want him to sleep on the floor. Not really. She wanted him to hold her while she fell asleep so that she would feel safe again. She always felt safe when he held her but how could she ask that of him? He'd think she'd lost her mind. Ichigo returned empty handed with a scowl on his face.

"I can't find any pillows or blankets anywhere in the house. Anyways you should lie down and try to get some sleep."

Crossing the room he helped her get under the covers and made sure she was comfortable then turned out the light.

"Ichigo?"

"Yeah."

"I can't. I need,"

"What do you need?"

"C-could you hold me a while? Until I fall asleep? I feel safe when you do that."

"O-of course Orihime." A faint blush stained his cheeks and he was thankful that he had turned out the light beforehand. "Move over and I'll find my way over to you."

Shifting over to the wall Orihime pulled back the covers and face the door so that when he laid down next to her she could tuck herself into his side. He was surprised when he found the covers had been pulled back and smiled faintly. She was starting to act more like herself already. Sliding onto the mattress he pulled the covers over them and opened his arms so that she could situate herself. When she was comfortable Ichigo closed his arms over her small frame and made himself comfortable. His mind flashed back to when his dad had said she flinched when he had touch her the slightest bit but she seemed fine touching him. Deciding not to think on it too much Ichigo listened to Orihime's breathing.

"Get some rest Orihime."

"Goodnight Ichigo."

"G'night Orihime."

She snuggled closer to him and in return he tightened his hold on her. Before long they had both fallen asleep.

The sun shining through the window had Ichigo stirring the next morning. Instantly his brows furrowed and he groaned. His arms tightened around the very nice smelling pillow he held onto and he turned over away from the direct sunlight. A throat cleared across the room and Ichigo grunted. Whoever it was could go away. It was Saturday and he didn't have to get up for anything. Not Rukia and her hollows, not his family, nothing. What happened next panicked Ichigo into consciousness.

"ICHIGO!" Rukia shouted at the top of her lungs.

"Orihime!" The twins had yelled at the same time.

Ichigo sat up in bed eyes wide still hugging the surprisingly heavy pillow and frowned. "Damn it Rukia! You'll wake the whole town up. Wait Orihime? What's wrong with Orihime?"

Yuzu giggled while Karin and Rukia rolled their eyes. Ichigo noticed his dad taking pictures and became confused. He didn't need to ask however because it was then that his pillow decided to move and speak.

"Hey, what's going on why is everyone yelling?" Orihime rubbed the sleep from her eyes and opened them to see a very familiar t-shirt up close.

Ichigo froze and looked down at his friend whom he was still holding rather tightly to his chest. He quickly released her and immediately felt the cold. Looking up he tried to ignore the blush on his own cheeks and scowled at his family and Rukia.

"Get out!"

"Why should we, shouldn't you be explaining why you're sleeping in the same bed as Orihime?" Rukia frowned.

"I thought you were sleeping on the couch." Yuzu commented.

"Yeah so did I, what's the deal bro?"

"Ah my boy I'm so proud of you getting a head start with a pretty girl like Orihime but shouldn't you wait until she's emotionally healed after last night?" His tone had progressively gone from exceedingly happy to more serious.

"Damn it! She was scared last night. I was supposed to get up and move to the floor when she was asleep."

"Huh, I guess you fell asleep then."

Ichigo rolled his eyes. "You think?"

"Can someone please tell me what happened last night? Why is Orihime here and why is she wearing Ichigo's clothes?" Rukia's question had everyone looking at the young woman who suddenly froze and moved closer to Ichigo. He put and arm around her shoulders and glared at Rukia.

"Dad, Yuzu, Karin, go down stairs and fill Rukia in. We'll be down soon for breakfast." He watched them until they dragged Rukia out of the room and closed the door.

He listened to their footsteps and waited until they were downstairs before he turned to the shaking girl. "You okay?"

She took a deep breath and pulled away trying to at least give a small smile though she wasn't sure if she pulled it off or not. "I'm okay."

He knew she wasn't, not yet but he still nodded and released his hold on her. "Come on let's go down stairs, You have to be getting hungry and Yuzu probably has something yummy for breakfast."

At the word breakfast Orihime's stomach rumbled loudly to show it agreed with Ichigo. She blushed an adorable shade of red and nodded. "Breakfast sounds good."

"I'll bet." He stepped off of the bed and held out a hand for her. When she took it and stood up he found himself breathing easily as he helped her stand up off of the bed. She wasn't shying away from his touch. That was a good sign. "Do you want to heal yourself? It will help."

"Oh! I actually forgot I could do that. How silly am I? Of course." Sending a silent command Orihime was surrounded by an orange glow and all of her wounds healed.

"Much better now let's go see everyone." He lead her downstairs where his family sat at the table minus Rukia. Not realising he was still holding her hand Ichigo led her to a chair and sat next to her. "Where's Rukia?"

It was Isshin who spoke up. "I asked her to go and get Orihime some clothes. I figured she would like to shower and change. She can't really live in your clothes you know."

Ichigo flushed and scowled. "I know that. I was going to offer to do that later or get one of the twins to do it for me."

"Thank you, I do need to shower and change. Not that your clothes aren't comfortable or good enough because they are-"

Ichigo smirked. "It's okay Orihime, I understand. It's better for you to have your own clothes especially if you go anywhere or someone comes here. Can you imagine what Tatsuki would say if she saw you right now?"

Orihime smiled for real this time. "She would say something like-"

"Ichigo Kurosaki what did you do to Orihime and why the hell is she in your clothes!"

"Hey that was really good Orihime, you even sounded like her."

"But it wasn't me."

Ichigo's eyes widened and a chill ran down his spine. He watched Yuzu bite her lip and turn away, Isshin grin and sat back and Karin put her fist in her mouth to stifle her laughter. Without warning something hard connected with the back of his head and it hurt, a lot. The same force then yanked him back off of his chair and dropped him onto the floor. When he opened his eyes a very angry Tatsuki looked down at him.

"Tatsuki! I didn't-"

"Save it for after I kick your ass."

"Tatsuki, stop! Ichigo didn't hurt me he saved me last night!" Tatsuki's foot stopped mid kick.

"What do you mean Orihime?"

"He saved me from three guys last night and brought me here. He gave me close to change into because mine were torn and he even held me while I cried. He didn't do anything bad to me, he was protecting me. Please don't hurt him." She pleaded, the worry in her voice evident.

Tatsuki lowered her foot. "Okay. Thank you." She spoke to Ichigo before helping him up off fo the floor.

He sat back in his chair and sent Orihime a grateful look. She looked worriedly at him and touched the back of his head softly. When he winced she apologised and offered to heal him later in a whisper to which he nodded. Tatsuki sat at an extra chair and breakfast was placed on the table.

"What about Rukia?" Orihime asked as everyone plated up their serve.

"I put a plate away for her don't worry Orihime no one will go hungry in this house." Yuzu smiled.

"Oh good." Looking down she realised her plate had already been filled with food. Looking up Ichigo looked away. "Thank you." she whispered. Her only indication that he had heard and acknowledged her was his eyes flicking back to her for the smallest of seconds and the slight twitch of his mouth.

As everyone settle into eating breakfast Orihime listened to the majority of the Kurosaki family converse and interact like everything was normal. When breakfast neared its end Rukia arrived with a bag full of clothes.

"I got more than one change of clothes in case you stay longer or wanted something different." Rukia explained when everyone stared at the bag.

"Oh, thank you Rukia."

"No problem. How are you feeling?"

"I'm feeling much better thank you." She even mustered up a small smile for the war looking shinigami and was rewarded when the hesitation and slight fear melted into relief.

Orihime stood and took the bag from Rukia. "If it's alright with everyone, could I have a shower?"

Ichigo stood from beside her. "Of course Orihime let me show you where everything is."

"Thank you."

They left the kitchen and went upstairs to the bathroom. Everyone watched them go with a slight smile on their faces. Tatsuki was the first to interrupt the silent moment.

"500 yen says that those two will cave and be together by Monday."

"I'll take that bet, I'll wager Friday. Rukia smirked.

"Tomorrow." nodded Isshin.

"Dad!" Yuzu cried.

"What? I have confidence in my boy. We Kurosaki men are very good at getting women. OW!" He cringed when Karin punched him.

"Enough you old goat! You shouldn't be betting on your sons love life."

"But it's a sure thing my daughter and wouldn't you like to see him happy?"

"Not the point dad, we should leave them to do it at their own pace and not be betting on them. It's wrong." Yuzu spoke from the sink and hoped they would listen for once but to her disappointment they didn't. She sighed and continued on with the dishes. After all bets were made and the money was safely put in a tin hidden away Tatsuki left feeling that Orihime would be fine in Ichigo's company.

Upstairs Ichigo had just shown Orihime everything. "So that's where everything is. I'll wait downstairs." Before he could take more than one step she had a grip on his hand.

"Thank you for everything Ichigo. I don't kow what I would have done without you." She whispered.

"You would have thought of something, you're a strong woman Orihime."

"No I wouldn't have. I was scared stiff and I could even defend myself when I should be able to. I froze and I just couldn't do anything. In front of a hollow I can easily defend myself but when three men approach me on the street I freeze?"

Turning around Ichigo watched her frown at the ground. She was angry with herself at not defending herself and freezing. Taking hold of her shoulders he asked her to look at him. "Orihime you were scared. What it all comes down to is that they outnumbered you and could easily overpower you. You couldn't use your powers on them so you shouldn't blame yourself or get angry at yourself. Please Orihime you're strong, I know you can move past this and if you'll let me I'll help you anyway I can."

She smiled at him. "What did I do to deserve someone like you in my life?"

His breath caught in his throat and when he replied his voice was husky. "I ask myself that about you every day."

She blushed and hugged him quickly before disappearing into the bathroom with a wide smile on her face. Ichigo smiled himself at that. She was starting to be herself more and more every minute. She was smiling and talking already. He walked down stairs and sat on the couch. When he was getting weird and sly looks from everyone he rearranged his expression to the usual scowl.

He'd have to be careful if Orihime made him smile around his family they might start thinking he liked her and that was stupid, right? his eyes widened slightly. Oh crap! He had a massive crush on Orihime Inoue. How long had he been feeling like this and not known it? Thinking back he came to the realisation that it had been a while. He though back to when he had gone to Hueco Mundo for her and started to wonder if he hadn't been feeling something different even way back then.

His thoughts were shut off when Orihime came down stairs in a cream coloured blouse and a light pink knee length skirt. His breath seemed to catch for a moment before he reminded himself to breath. She walked over to the couch and sat beside him at a respectable distance.

"Feel better after a shower Orihime?"

"Oh yes, much better thank you Yuzu."

He watched as the sparkle re-emerged in her eyes and a corner of his mouth twitched in the form of a small smile. When he noticed his father smirking at him he dropped the small lift of his mouth and scowled at him. His father grinned and continued out of the room through to the clinic. Yuzu and Orihime chatted leisurely for a couple of hours while Ichigo, Rukia and Karin conversed and bickered. By afternoon Karin raced out the door saying something about a match at the soccer field and her new teammate.

Rukia and Ichigo were arguing again when her phone beeped. "I'll be back when I can."

"Need any help?"

"No this one seems small enough plus you should stay here with Orihime. By everyone."

Orihime had kept Yuzu distracted during the hollow talk but now she looked at him. "You can go if you need to," she mouthed.

"It's okay I'm not needed." He mouthed back and smirked at the small blush that appeared.

A few minutes later Yuzu jumped from the couch. "Oh no! I forgot about lunch! You guys must be starving! I'll start on dinner early and make a really big meal so that everyone will be full." Her panic became determination and she raced into the kitchen. Moments later the sound of pots and pans clanging around the kitchen was heard.

"Yuzu! Do you need any help?!" Orihime yelled out hoping for something to do.

"It's fine Orihime, you just relax."

Orihime pouted. He had to hold back a laugh. "Don't stress. Yuzu is used to cooking on her own, really you would just be getting in the way. So what would you like to do to fill in the time?"

"Huh?"

"Well it's going to be a little while before dinners ready so do you wanna hang out here or go for a walk or what? It's up to you."

"Really?" When he nodded her eyes brightened and her smile widened. "Let's go to the park! It's really nice out and the park would be beautiful."

"Right then the park it is." Ichigo stood and helped her up. "Yuzu, we're going out for a while we'll be back for dinner."

"Okay have fun." she called back from the kitchen.

Orihime dashed upstairs to retrieve a pair of heeled sandals that Rukia had packed in her bag. When she came running back down stairs she tripped on the second to last step and her sandals went flying. She made a high pitched eep sound when she fell and closed her eyes tightly. Her momentum was stopped suddenly and she was somehow suspended in air. Opening her eyes Orihime realised she was face to face with Ichigo and their faces were very close.

When she fell he had stepped forward and caught her around the waist. Arms embracing her like a hug as he bent forward placing them almost nose to nose. He sighed as she gasped. The fear in her eyes was replaced with surprise.

"You okay?" he asked, his tone low and husky once again. He heard her breath hitch and fought back a smirk.

"Yes." she breathed. Her voice was shaky and she inwardly cursed herself for being so fan girlish. Yes she was pretty much in love with him but did she have to make it so obvious? Like she could help it.

He let himself smile. Not a big megawatt smile, no a small content one as he straightened up keeping his hold on her. He had effectively stood up straight and lifted her off of her feet to keep them eye to eye.

"Good. I'd hate for you to get hurt on my watch." his smile became a smirk as he watched her eyes clear and his words to set in. He didn't know why but that seemed to bring her back from where her mind had gone.

She giggled. "Yes well Tatsuki would most definitely hold you responsible." Ichigo rolled his eyes.

"Exactly, now why don't you put your shoes on and we'll go."

"Sure but, well,"

"What is it?"

She giggled. "You have to put me down first silly."

He flushed. Oops. "Oh yeah heh heh." Carefully he loosened his hold on her so she slid the few inches down to the ground and then let her go much to his hollows dissatisfaction.

He watched as she collected her shoes and slipped them on. He did the same then they set out for the park near by. The walk was quiet and slightly awkward after their moment by the stairs. As they got closer to the park more and more people crowded the side walk. Ichigo noticed Orihime walking closer and closer to him until she was almost completely plastered to his side.

"You okay?"

"Just fine." He could tell she was lying. Her eyes were darting around the area as though she thought that the boys from the night before would appear out of nowhere and snatch her.

Without another word he took her left hand with his right and held it. Instantly he felt her body relax a little and she wound her other arm around his right arm keeping him in a close almost hug as they walked. He felt slightly uncomfortable a moment when her breasts pressed against his arm but quickly ignored it when he saw her smile. Making her smile was definitely worth having to put up with his hollows dirty thoughts for a couple of hours.

When they reached the park they slowed down to enjoy the walk more and eventually she relaxed enough to be herself. When she spotted a small stand selling bread for the ducks she pulled away from him but kept hold of his hand.

"Come on Ichigo! Let's get some bread and feed the ducks!"

Her face was full of happiness that he softened his features and nodded. She ran ahead pulling him along with her as she ran to get the bread. When they had acquired the bread she pulled him to the pond and gave him half of the bread as she chattered away about the ducks and bread. He was so lost in her stories and thoughts that he failed to notice the people following them.

Ten metres back in the bushes were their friends. Tatsuki had left after Orihime went for a shower being sure they would be fine on their own. However half way home she realised that in order to win the bet she would have to make sure they didn't get too cosy until Monday.

Though when she decided to snoop around and spy on them she didn't plan on being caught by Rukia, Chad and Uryuu. She didn't plan to run into Keigo and Mizuru. Unfortunately after she got caught at the house by Rukia she was a goner. When they left and crossed paths with Chad and Uryuu they wanted to come too and of course Keigo and Mizuru wanted in as well. So now Tatsuki found herself following and spying on Orihime and Ichigo with Rukia, Chad, Uryuu, Keigo and Mizuru. Thank god none of the other soul reapers had come and found them.

Tatsuki watched as Orihime spoke a mile a minute to Ichigo while she fed the ducks and almost fainted when she saw him smile. It was only the faintest of differences but it was there and Ichigo Kurosaki was smiling. A collective gasp went around the group as they noticed his smile. She looked to Rukia who was smirking. Yep that just proved it Ichigo was a goner.

When they had seen the pair walking down the street they felt like throttling him for not noticing how uncomfortable Orihime was getting but then he surprised them all by taking hold of her and not letting go at all until she released her hold first. He didn't hesitate when she took his hand after paying for the bread either. Even if she lost the bet Tatsuki was just happy that Orihime would finally get the man of her dreams.

Ichigo listened intently to his friend ramble on about duck robots and bread fairies. Who knows how she had gone from talking about feeding ducks bread to robots and fairies but one of the things Ichigo loved the most about her was her imagination so he didn't mind. Wait one of the things he loved about her? Does he l- no way. No he couldn't possibly be in love with her could he?

Yep. Geez he was an idiot how did he not realise he'd fallen in love with one of his best friends. Unaware that he'd spaced out Ichigo was startled when Orihime knocked on his skull.

"Hello, is anyone home? Ichigo are you still in there?"

Stepping back twice he tried to refocus on the conversation but didn't realise his mistake until he fell backwards and landed in the pond. When he stepped back he had stepped onto the edge of the pond and lost his balance. Orihime had reached out to stop hi and fallen forward as well though she had landed between his legs and successfully soaked her blouse with pond water effectively making it see through.

"Are you okay Ichigo?"

Ichigo's mouth fell open. "Me? I should be the one asking you if you're okay. You're pretty much soaked Orihime Why'd you try to stop me?"

"It was my fault that you fell so I was going to stop you but my balance was off and you were heavier than i thought you would be. Not that I think you're heavy or anything because you're not, you're actually really fit and muscular and in good shape, not that I stare or anything I've just seen you without a shirt on, not that I'm looking or anything because that would count as perving and I'm not a pervert at least I don't think I am-"

"Orihime you're rambling. It's okay I understand. Maybe we should get out of the pond so that you don't get a cold plus people are starting to stare at us."

"Oh! Right." She stood up as quickly as she could without falling back over and he stood as well. When he realised that her shirt was transparent Ichigo shook off his partly dry jacket and draped it over her shoulders. "What's this for?"

Ichigo blushed. "Well your shirt is uh,"

Orihime looked down and quickly covered her front with the jacket. "Oh, thank you." She stuttered as she put her arms through the sleeves.

"Come on we better get back so that we can change and maybe shower again before dinner."

"R-right let's g-go."

He arched a brow. "You cold?"

She blushed. "A little."

Looking around him Ichigo notices that many people have left and realises why when a loud clap of thunder is heard in the distance. "Come on let's get home before it rains, I forgot to bring an umbrella." Without waiting for an answer Ichigo took hold of her hand and set a fast pace as he lead her to the entrance of the park and began the short walk home.

They were almost home when the clouds opened up and unleashed a downpour on them. They picked up the pace into a run and made a quick dash to the house. Unfortunately by the time they got there they were both soaked to the bone and shivering. As they stood inside the front door dripping like a couple of wet animals Ichigo listened intently for his father. Orihime watched the concentration on his face and giggled when Isshin came out of hiding.

"ICHIGOOO- OW!" His flying kick had been successfully prevented and he had been pushed off to the side in and unconscious heap.

Orihime giggled. "Oh my!"

"Yuzu could you put the kettle on and make some tea? We got stuck in the downpour on the way back."

"Sure thing Ichigo, I'll put it on the table in a few minutes. Make sure you dry off properly so you don't get sick."

Ichigo chuckled as he retrieved some towels from the linen closet and handed one to Orihime. "You can go straight into the bathroom and change if you want I'll change in my room then take my wet clothes in later."

"O-okay but um, well if it's not too much trouble, you see-"

Ichigo felt like face palming. "Of course sorry Orihime. You'll need some warm clothes right?" She nodded shyly.

"Rukia packed skirts and shirts. I guess she didn't predict the weather would turn bad either."

"It's not problem I'll be right back with some pants and a t-shirt."

"I can wear the same shirt from last night, I mean it's not dirty or anything."

"Good idea I'll get some pants."

She watched him disappear and wondered what people would think about her borrowing his clothes twice in the span of twenty four hours. She was pulled from her thoughts when he re-emerged with a pair of grey tracksuit pants saying that they were the smallest he could find. She thanked him and went upstairs to the bathroom where she had left the clothes she had worn to bed. Once inside she peeled off her wet clothes and properly dried herself before dressing in the large t-shirt and pants. Looking in the mirror she laughed. The clothes were at least three sizes too big and she looked tiny compared to them. She inhaled his scent every time she took a breath and decided that she liked borrowing his clothes a lot.

When she exited the bathroom he was coming out of his room in fresh clothes and mostly dry apart from his hair. He couldn't help but think she looked damn good in his clothes. Even though they were too big and she almost looked lost in them Ichigo decided he liked them a lot better when she wore them. Silently he cursed himself for having those thoughts at the same time he cursed himself for not getting one of his favourite shirts for her so that he could imagine this scene when he wore it. Oh well he thought, he could always look at the shirt and remember. Hell, that shirt was now his favourite and he'd be damned if he was letting anyone else have it.

Smiling at her he lead her downstairs and they sat together at the table sipping tea comfortably.

"You seem to be a lot more like yourself now."

"Yes I'm feeling a lot better thanks to the talk from before. You know we've been through so much that looking back on it I think I'm ready to bury it and move on."

Ichigo released a relieved sigh. "Good, it's good to see you back to yourself" Isshin stood at the door and motioned for him to meet him in the hallway. "Uh I'll be right back, dad needs some help with something, You think you'll be alright with Yuzu for a few minutes?"

"Of course!" she exclaimed and offered him a smile.

Giving her a smile of his own he stood and left the kitchen to talk to his dad. "What is it?"

"How's she doing today?"

"A lot better, She just told me she's ready to put it behind her and move on. Apparently compared to hollows and the winter war this was nothing."

"Good. You know I was surprised this morning when she would willingly touch you."

"So was I. When you said she was uncomfortable that you touched her I was really hesitant but she initiated the contact and didn't want me to let her go, at least not last night. And today I don't know it's almost like-"

"Your touch soothes her and helps her relax?"

"Yeah, she was really tense when we went out today but when I reached for her hand she relaxed and enjoyed the park more."

"Hmm, seems like her attachment to you is what helps her feel safe. I'd say it's because you're always saving her that she feels that. Don't worry it's a good thing. She has someone to go to and to lean on when she feels like everything's falling apart. I suspect she's not used to leaning on others."

"Heh, you got that right. Orihime hates depending on others for anything. It took her two minutes to ask for some dry pants to change into and even then I had to say it for her. But she's getting better. She's I don't know coming to terms with asking and receiving help."

"Good. How are you holding up?"

"Me? I'm fine dad you know that."

"You were on edge al last night and you haven't really left her alone since you brought her home."

He sighed. "Seeing her in that alley bruised and scared, it freaked me out. I was really worried about her especially when she didn't speak for ages and then she wasn't really herself. God, I wish she had of called me when she needed to get some things, I keep thinking that if I hadn't been there in time what could have happened but I know it doesn't matter anymore. I'm just glad she's more like herself now. You know she was rambling at the park? It means she's getting back to her old self." He didn't know he was smiling until he saw his dads smirk and scowled. "What?"

"Oh nothing, it's just out of character for you to open up and even more so to smile. She's good for you son. I think you should keep her around, who knows maybe she'll have you."

Ichigo glared at his father before walking off. Stupid old man, thinks he knows something, Orihime will have me? What's that supposed to mean?

When he entered the kitchen Orihime's smile fell. "Is something wrong Ichigo?"

"Huh? oh no, nothings wrong just thinking that's all." He smiled to ease the tension in the room and was relieved when her frown disappeared.

"Okay!"

They filled in the time chatting about this and that always censoring any hollow or shinigami talk around Yuzu. After a while Karin came back muddy and drenched but very pleased with the way her game had turned out. Even though they didn't know her actual game was today everyone congratulated her on her win. When Isshin decided to join in with the conversations and interactions Ichigo decided it was time he and Orihime went to his room before he was attacked.

As they settled in his room they found themselves a lot more comfortable with each other than normal. They were enjoying the company so much that they didn't notice Rukia and Renji slip through the window until a couple of throats were cleared.

"Oh, hey Rukia, Renji. What brings you two here?"

"We came to hang out, why's Orihime wearing your clothes?"

"Oh! I, my clothes got wet when we came back from the park and Rukia didn't pack anything warm so Ichigo let me borrow them. We didn't have an umbrella so we got really wet."

The two shinigami shared a look then smirked at their friends. "Right." Renji said.

Rukia and Renji made themselves comfortable and the four continued talking until Yuzu called Ichigo and Orihime for dinner. They jumped through the window and left quietly as their friends went downstairs to join Isshin and the twins. As they watched Ichigo and Orihime leave the bedroom, the shinigami couldn't help but think Rukia was going to lose the bet.

As she travelled back to Urahara's shop both were lost in thought on the same subject. How long had Ichigo and Orihime been dancing around each other? Since high school. How could neither of them even made a move after they finished school? They were both idiots. They were adults now, how could they not give into their desires and just be together? Because they were clueless idiots. They shared a look.

Over the years They had come to know each other that well that they could essentially have a conversation without saying a word. With this conversation they were completely on the same page. Ichigo and Orihime needed a push and as their friends there would be no harm in giving them a little one, right? Right! So now they just needed to figure out how to give them the push.

In the kitchen Ichigo and Orihime were once again sitting side by side at the table as they interacted with his family. Dinner was delicious as always and after thanking Yuzu and offering to help with the dishes they were shooed out of the room and told to go and entertain themselves. Upstairs they spoke about her going home.

"I, I don't want to intrude on your family anymore than I have and honestly I'll be fine. I have my stuffed animals and I can leave the lights on and-"

"Why don't I stay with you for a night? That way you can be in your apartment and not 'intrude' on my family."

"Oh, well I, you see, it's a good idea."

"Would you feel uncomfortable?"

"N,no of course not I trust you really I do."

"Good, I'll pack a bag and then you should probably get changed in case people start asking questions and we'll go back to your apartment. This time we'll take an umbrella."

Orihime smiled. "Okay!" She gathered a fresh change of clothes and disappeared into the bathroom.

Ichigo turned to his closet and packed a change of clothes and anything else he might need while he stayed with her. When he had the bag zipped up Orihime returned in a blue tank top and a purple skirt.

"Do you have a jacket or jumper to wear?"

She frowned. "Rukia didn't pack one. Don't know why, I thought it was common sense to pack one even if the weather said sunny."

"It's okay, you can wear mine. It's not that cold out but with your clothes you'll feel it."

"Thank you Ichigo."

"You know you can stop thanking me, anymore thank you's and it might be all you can say."

She giggled. "I guess I have been saying it a lot lately haven't I?" He smirked at her. "Well it's because you're being so helpful. You're always saving me. I'm not sure what I would do without you sometimes. Whether its carrying my shopping or saving me from thugs. You really are a hero aren't you?"

He scratched the back of his neck in nervousness. Something he thought he had outgrown after high school. She smiled a smile that looked more like a smirk that had him fighting a blush. What was it about Orihime Inoue that made him feel like a silly, obsessed boy back in high school. He sighed removing his hand.

"Come on let's go while the rain's light."

"Yeah."

They informed the family of their plans and pretended to ignore the smirks that were exchanged. Obviously Isshin had been filling the twins heads with all sorts of untrue things. They clearly believed that something was going on with the healer and the substitute shinigami when there wasn't, was there?

They took one umbrella and walked at a slightly faster pace through the light ran. Orihime couldn't help but shiver even though she was wearing Ichigo's jacket. The cold was still getting to her. Silently she wished Rukia had at least packed a pair of leggings to keep her legs warmer. She moved a little closer to him as they neared her apartment.

"You cold?"

She started at the sudden break of silence. "Um, a little yeah. It's colder than I thought it would be out here."

"We're almost there see, I can see your front door from here." He quickened their pace a little more, placing his arm around her to keep her closer to him as they almost ran up the steps to her front door.

She fiddled with the key until she got the lock to click and opened the door so they could get inside out of the rain. She turned the thermostat up to hopefully bring the chill out of the air and went in search of blankets to use while the apartment heated up. When she returned with one large blanket she looked sheepish.

"It's weird I couldn't find any other blankets but this one. It's big enough to share but I could have sworn I had at least two more in the cupboard with this one."

"It's fine, we'll jusy have to share, if that's okay with you?"

"Of course, it's fine. I mean we're adults we can share a blanket without getting emotionally unstable and hormonal. I mean we're not teenagers anymore so-"

Ichigo smirked and chuckled. "I know what you mean Orihime, come over here would you. We'll sit together an keep warm."

"O,okay." She stuttered as her cheeks flushed.

Orihime walked over to Ichigo and sat down next to him but at a distance. She pulled the blanket around them though it was loose and didn't generate much heat because they weren't close enough. Ichigo chuckled and pulled her so close she almost landed in his lap. Raising her head she found herself once again nose to nose with him.

"I,Ichigo?"

"You gotta get close to stay warm, you know share body heat and all that." He spoke, voice low. His breath fanned across her cheek and she felt herself blushing, hard.

"R,right. Sharing body heat is, important in staying, warm, when, it's cold." She was lost in his gaze and hoped to god that whatever she had just said made sense because for the life of her she couldn't remember what she had said or what they were talking about to begin with.

"Uhuh. Orihime,"

"Yes?"

"I, oh hell." Ichigo gave up trying to speak his mind and did what he had wanted to do since he saw her in his clothes the other night.

He leaned forward closing the distance between them. His lips collided with hers in a sweet but heated kiss. She responded instantly, moving her lips in time with his. When his tongue swiped across her lower lip she gladly opened her lips to allow his exploration of her mouth. Their tongues met and danced together as though they had been doing it for years. With a small moan she lifted her arms around his neck in an effort to get closer to him. They broke apart for a moment to breathe before her lips sought his out. His hands settled on her hips and lifted her into his lap before they travelled up and down her back eliciting another small moan. He groaned at her enthusiasm and moved her legs to lock around his waist. Securing his own hands on her ass he stood up in one fluid motion.

They broke apart panting as though they had ran a marathon. He rested his forehead on hers. "God, why didn't I do this years ago?"

Her eyes widened. "You wanted to kiss me years ago?"

"Yeah, I just didn't know I wanted to. If that makes sense. I was totally clueless. Now I'm kicking myself for not doing it."

She smiled wide. "If I had know that I would have done something about my feelings when we were in high school."

He gaped at her. "Feelings? You had feelings for me in high school?"

She giggled. "I thought everyone knew. I was kind of obvious about it."

He shook his head. "I must be pretty stupid then because I had no idea. But I do know one thing for sure."

"Oh, what's that?"

"I know now" He smirked. Before she could retort he pulled her in for another scorching kiss. Her legs tightened around his waist and he growled. She giggled in response and Kissed him again and again and again.

Their kisses became heated and desperate. Her hands moved from his face to the back of his neck, into his hair then down to his shoulders and back. She could feel his muscles moving as his hands moved up and down her back, down to cup her bottom then back up to her waist. She couldn't help the small moans that slipped out sounding more like wimper's anymore than he could help the growls and groans escaping him. As their passion escalated he walked towards the back of her apartment. When her back came in contact with a door frame he pulled back. She tried diving back in but he pulled out of her reach.

"Do you want this?" He rasped looking her in the eyes.

It took her a moment for the sexual haze to clear and she could understand what he had said. "What?" She breathed.

"Orihime, do you want this because if you don't you better say so right now because I need to stop soon or I'm gonna lose my control."

"Yes."

"What?"

"Yes, I want this. I want this more than anything right now. I want you so bad I'm aching Ichigo. So yes I want this now please give me what I want." She pleaded in a breathless tone that had his breath hitching, his heart racing and his blood pressure rising.

She let out another moan of pleasure when his response was to latch onto her neck. Nipping, biting, sucking and kissing his way up and down her throat paying extra attention to her pulse point. Her hands found his hair and gripped it. Somewhere in the back of her mind she realised that she would have some very back hickeys in the morning that she would need to cover up but couldn't bring herself to say something about it. Instead she tilted her head back and arched her body into his silently urging him to continue his ministrations.

She was dimly aware some time later that the wall disappeared from behind her and then she was laying on her back on something soft with him above her and she couldn't really come to care how she didn't remember getting there.

One hand held him above her as the other inched under her tank top touching the porcelain skin beneath. She gasped at the touch and reached for him, pulling him into a kiss. He lowered his body until he was laying on top of her, between her legs. They were hip to hip, chest to chest and enjoying every moment of it when they heard a loud crash in the main room.

Startled Ichigo broke off from the passionate kiss and listened intently. "Did you hear that?" looking into her eyes and seeing the fear he knew she had. Lifting himself off of her he stood up and pulled her with him. He pulled her shirt back down to cover her stomach and took her with him as he carefully crept forward surveying the small apartment. They heard whispering as they neared the front area and recognised the voices immediately.

Ichigo tightened his hold on her hand and stormed into the main area with his most fierce scowl plastered on his handsome features. "What in the hell are you two doing breaking into Orihimes' apartment? You scared the crap out of us!" Ichigo growled when he saw Renji and Rukia arguing quietly to each other in the living room next to the large rug.

"Oh Ichigo what are you guys doing here?" Rukia asked a little surprised.

Renji smirked. "I've got an idea of what they were on the way to doing before we interrupted them."

Orihime gasped and her face went redder than anyone thought possible. Ichigo's anger rose as his cheeks flushed guiltily. "Shut it Renji! What are you two doing here in the middle of the night?"

"Actually it's early morning."

Rukia's statement puzzled him. "What?"

"It's after midnight, which means it's early Sunday morning. What were you two doing up at this hour?" She arched a brow when the red heads blushed furiously. She smirked. "Just as well we decided to crash here tonight, wouldn't want you taking advantage of Orihime now would we?"

Ichigo's mouth fell open. "Me, take, advantage, of, her? More like her taking advantage of me. She is very hard to deny when she wants something."

"ICHIGO!" Orihime squeaked.

He groaned. "Sorry. Hey! Besides, we're consenting adults what the hell do you think you're doing interrupting us anyway, oh crap! I'm sorry Hime." He turned to her with pleading eyes.

She smiled. "It's okay." she whispered, eyes twinkling.

Renji and Rukia shared a look. "We will be in where Matsumoto and Captain Hitsugaya usually sleep so you guys can have some privacy but no funny business with us in the apartment." Rukia spoke with such finality that they could only nod before the soul reapers disappeared down the hall.

Ichigo turned to the woman he was almost sure he was in love with. "You should get changed into your pajamas. I'll-"

"You can come in when I'm done. I'll make room for you." She was blushing but seemed confident enough with her decision so he nodded and watched her go.

He changed in the bathroom and went in when she called out. She was clothed in a pair of light pink pajama pants and a white tank top that barely reach the top of her pants. He willed his heart to slow down and approached her. Her eyes sparkled the closer he got. When he was standing directly in front of her completely inside her personal space he reached out with a hand and softly touched the side of her face. in response she stood up in her tip toes and kissed him lightly.

Taking both of his hands she walked backwards and gently pulled him with her until they were both at her bed. "Let's go to bed. We have a big day of home work tomorrow." She smiled. He nodded and followed when she lay down.

As he lay down he pulled her to him and entwined their legs. When they were both comfortable she tilted her head up from its place on his chest and kissed his neck lightly then lay it back down. His arms tightened around her and she sighed in contentment as her eyes closed. He waited for her to drift off to sleep before he succumbed to the pulls of slumber just in case she wanted or needed anything.

The next day when Ichigo and Orihime told their friends and family about starting a new relationship both were thoroughly confused and Ichigo was mildly irritated when Karin retrieved money that had been hidden in a jar on the top shelf of the cupboard and gave it to Isshin. After getting an explanation Ichigo proceeded to knock out his father and take the money stating that if anyone else wanted to bet then they may as well hand the money over now. He then pocketed the money and steered Orihime out of the house towards the park so that they could by a hot drink and feed the ducks.

**Please tell me if It was too long or dragged on or if you just thought it was cool. I love the feedback and would like to know how my writing is progressing if at all. Thanks for reading! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry if I got some of your hopes up in a second chpter but this is a reply to a guest review.

From: Guest

:I like it. I really do. But I am a bit confused. You said that it is after high school but in the beginning Ichigo reconizes the men from middle school. How would he if he is not in high school anymore? That would make Ichigo and orihime older than the guys? Sorry but I was just trying to get the ages right in my head. Good job though!

(I had to copy this from my email so that's why it's probaby set out weird)

Okay soin response: When I was writing this I figured that these 'bad guys' could be people that Ichigo went to school with a while back. You know the bullies in school that picked on everyone cos they were all that? We'll these guys were the bullies. So after school they turned into a gang. Hope that helps the guest and once again sorry it wasn't a second chapter but I didn't think it really needed anything else, even if the ending was sorta rushed.

If anybody has any suggestions or wants a topic to be written please don't hesitate to ask, about any of the couples I've shipped if you like. I love writing and any suggestions, questions or comments are very welcome.

Thanks for reading my probably useless wirters dribble. :)


End file.
